


Ему идет курить

by winni_w, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gen, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Smoking, кинк на курение, кинк на минет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: Фредди курит, а Ларри смотрит и подыхает, бедняга.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты высокий левел Tim Roth Team 2021





	Ему идет курить

Сигарета в ладони у Фредди лежит, как родная. Тут даже дело не в стаже курильщика, хотя…

— Давно куришь? — спрашивает Ларри.  
— Да лет с десяти, наверное, — отвечает Фредди, выдыхает дым в сторону.  
— Ясно.

Дело не в стаже курильщика все-таки, а в том, что дорогому мистеру Оранжевому удивительно идет курить. Он держит сигарету так, словно она — естественное продолжение его тела. Как будто сигарета — необходимый элемент для завершения образа.

— А что?  
— Да так просто… Тебе идет.

Фредди поднимает брови, затягивается. Клубный свет выделяет лицо и руку Фредди, а все остальное уходит во тьму. Ларри смотрит, как тот подносит сигарету ко рту, а та зажата — нет, не зажата, а ласково лежит в пальцах, ближе ко второй фаланге. Фредди подносит сигарету ко рту, закрывая ладонью подбородок и рот, прикрывая на миг глаза. Почему-то это еще порнушнее смотрится — сигарета между пальцев на челюсти, пальцы ложатся на короткую рыжую щетину. Ларри сжимает зубами зубочистку и перекусывает пополам. Ларри хочет так же накрыть рукой рот Фредди, челюсть Фредди, ощутить колкую щетину и мягкие горячие губы. И может быть, влажное касание языка — если Оранжевый решит лизнуть его в ладонь. 

У Фредди не узкие и не полные губы, а в самый раз, по мнению Ларри. Оранжевый забирает сигарету не зубами. Обхватывает только губами, как член. И сигарета пошло свисает, дергается вверх-вниз, рассыпая пепел, перекатывается из уголка в уголок рта… Фредди постоянно делает минет сигаретам. Сигарета догорает до фильтра, и Ларри не удивлен. Он бы тоже быстро вспыхнул, если бы Фредди взял у него в рот.

— В смысле, мне идет курить? — уточняет Фредди.  
— Ага, — хрипло выдыхает Ларри.  
— М-м…

Фредди затягивается и втягивает щеки, и Ларри тяжело выдыхает. Фредди отсасывает сигарете, и Ларри хочет выдернуть чертову соску из его пальцев, выкинуть и — сунуть стояк ему в рот, раз уж у Фредди такая блядская оральная фиксация. Пусть так же втягивает щеки, высасывая семя из члена Ларри.

Фредди выдыхает белесый дым, окутывается им, губы разомкнуты, губы выделяются в свете бара, подчеркнутые дымом от сигареты. Выпуклые глаза мечтательно полузакрыты. У него такие изящные пальцы. У него такие мягкие упругие губы. Ларри зачарованно смотрит на Фредди, а Фредди следит за ним из-за полуприкрытых век.


End file.
